creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wie ich die Hölle merkte
Lukas, ein großer, drahtiger junger Mann mit einem Dreitage-Bart, und Melissa, ebenfalls jung, wenngleich kleiner als Lukas und statt mit braunen mit rötlichen Haaren gesegnet, steigen soeben in einen Zug und setzen sich auf zwei Plätze, die viel Raum für die Füße bieten. Lukas sitzt am Fenster. Melissa sieht traurig aus und beginnt nach langem Schweigen eine Unterhaltung, die die Hintergründe ein wenig lüftet. Melissa: „Weißt du, du musst mich jetzt nicht mit Schweigen strafen. Wir hätten ohnehin bald in diese Richtung gemusst, da kann ich doch genau so gut jetzt mit dir fahren und dich nebenbei ein wenig aufmuntern.“ Lukas: „Ich strafe dich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht absichtlich. Ich will nur keine Aufmunterung.“ Melissa: „Aber das verstehe ich nicht. Du trauerst, das ist klar, nachvollziehbar, aber warum willst du dann nicht ein wenig lachen, den Schmerz verdrängen?“ Lukas: „Du hast recht, das verstehst du nicht.“ Melissa: „Das ist jetzt gemein. Ich fahre hier einmal durch halb Deutschland für dich, und...“ Lukas (scharf): „Und ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten, mehr noch, ich habe versucht dich daran zu hindern. Also jammere mir jetzt nicht die Ohren voll.“ Es kommt zu einer weiteren Etappe des Schweigens, Melissas Gesichtsausdruck schwankt zwischen beleidigter Miene und Mitgefühl, bis Lukas wieder zu sprechen anfängt, dieses mal deutlich sanfter. Lukas: „Tut mir leid, Mel, ehrlich. Ich sollte das nicht an dir auslassen, ich weiß doch, dass du mir nur helfen willst. Ich bin nur gerade... wie sagt man...“ Melissa: „Emotional kompromittiert?“ Lukas: „Ja, genau. Wie in diesem Star Trek-Film. Ich bin aufgewühlt, unkonzentriert... Also, tut mir leid.“ Melissa quittiert es mit einem Lächeln und will nach seiner Hand greifen. Ob zufällig oder nicht, er zieht sie im selben Moment weg und verschränkt die Arme, den Blick stoisch aus dem Fenster richtend. Melissa: „Ich weiß, du hörst es nicht gerne, aber die anderen hätten die Show auch ausfallen lassen können. Und sie hätten es getan, Lukas. Sie mögen dich, auch wenn du es nicht immer darauf anlegst.“ (zögernd, unsicher): „So wie ich.“ Lukas: „Ich weiß. Das ist der Grund, aus dem ich darum gebeten... ach, warum umschreiben: Darum habe ich sie regelrecht aufgefordert, es nicht zu tun. Nur du wolltest um jeden Preis auf die Beerdigung meiner Mutter.“ Melissa entgeht der Schmerz in dieser Aussage nicht, auch wenn Lukas ihn zu überspielen versuchte. Sie nickt ihm zu, auch wenn er weiter aus dem Fenster guckt. Melissa: „Ich wäre auch zur Totenwache mitgekommen. Es ist sehr praktisch, dass du in deine Stücke immer so wenige Charaktere hineinschreibst, da kann Eileen mit Perücke schnell meine Rolle übernehmen. Irgendwie gemein von deinem Bruder, dich erst zur Beerdigung zu informieren.“ Lukas: „Wir hatten nie das beste Verhältnis. Aber dass er mir den Tod meiner... unserer Mutter vorenthält... aber nein, vielleicht hatte er auch nur zu viel um die Ohren. Das Haus muss verwaltet werden, die Beerdigung arrangiert und... Und so weiter.“ Melissa: „Dafür, dass du nicht einmal deinen Freunden gegenüber sehr aufgeschlossen bist, sprichst du ziemlich gut über einen Bruder, den du nicht magst.“ Lukas: „Ich spreche gerade das erste Mal seit wir zusammen arbeiten überhaupt über ihn.“ Melissa: „Uhm, das wollte ich auch mal ansprechen... Du erzählst ja wirklich nicht viel über deine Familie... wie ist sie denn so?“ Lukas (zögerlich): „Ganz normal, eigentlich. Nun gut, mein Vater ist abgehauen als ich etwa vier war, glaube ich, aber da ich ihn ja nicht kannte kümmert mich das nicht nennenswert. Ein großer Bruder, mit dem ich ständig im Zwist lag und ich gestehe, ich habe es ihm bereits damals unter die Nase gerieben, dass ich mit kreativer Arbeit Geld verdiene und durch das ganze Land touren kann während er noch bei Mutter wohnt... wohnte. So wie ich meine Mutter kenne... sie war immer sehr nachsichtig, wollte ausschließlich das Beste für uns beide und so... also, so wie ich sie kenne, hat sie ihm das Haus vererbt.“ Melissa wartet, aber Lukas spricht nicht weiter. Stattdessen entspannt er seine Arme ein wenig, und diesmal lässt er zu, dass Melissa nach seiner Hand greift, auch wenn er darauf nicht reagiert. Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens redet er wieder. Lukas: „Manchmal, wenn ich längere Zeit nur irgendwelche Landschaften vorbeiziehe, fange ich an, mir über die merkwürdigsten Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Wenn ich mir die Berge dort hinten so ansehe, trocken, kantig... tot... Dann bekomme ich das Gefühl, dass wir hier nicht in einem Leben sind, dass uns in den Himmel oder die Hölle befördern kann, sondern dass dies die Hölle nach dem Leben ist.“ Melissa (überrascht): „Wie kommst du denn bitte darauf? Ich dachte, du bist nicht einmal religiös.“ Lukas: „Bin ich auch nicht. Evangelisch getauft, aber mit Gott hatte ich nie viel am Hut. Ich meine, ich habe die Bibel gelesen, aber mehr aus Langeweile denn aus Interesse. Aber wie gesagt, manchmal philosophiere ich über vollkommen Hanebüchenes.“ Melissa: „Aber warum die Hölle? Könnten wir nicht ebenso gut im Himmel sein? Ich meine... da, neben diesen kargen Bergen ist ein wundervoller Wald, was meinst du wohl, wie viele Blumen dort wachsen, wunderschöne Blumen, und niedliche Häschen die auf den Wiesen herumtollen.“ Lukas: „Nur um dann von einem Jäger geschossen zu werden wie der Fuchs in diesem Kinderlied. Vielleicht bin ich gerade auch nur pessimistisch. Ich hätte wohl nicht davon anfangen sollen, bitte entschuldige.“ Melissa: „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich bin nur neugierig... und versuche trotz deiner Aussage von vorhin, dich ein wenig aufzumuntern. Warum sollte ich das eigentlich noch mal nicht?“ Lukas: „Eins nach dem anderen, okay? Ich denke an die Welt als Hölle, weil... na ja, sieh dich doch mal um. Überall herrscht Krieg, die Welt zerbricht. Ein Wahnsinniger sitzt im Weißen Haus, ebenso in eigentlich jeder anderen hohen Position weltweit. Die kleinen Leute zerfleischen sich wegen Kleinigkeiten. Vor ein paar Wochen hat eine Frau ihren Freund mit einer Kreissäge zerstückelt, während sie miteinander geschlafen haben. Baisc Instinct ist nichts dagegen. Wir leben in einer Welt voller Grausamkeit und Schmerz. Warum sollte dies nicht die Hölle sein?“ Melissa (seufzend): „Da ist was dran. Aber denke immer auch an die schönen Dinge. Blumen, Sonne, ein netter Tag am Strand... Freunde.“ (zögernd): „Und meine zweite Frage?“ Lukas: „Muss ich darauf antworten?“ Melissa (zaghaft lächelnd): „Nun, ich werde nicht lockerlassen, solange es dich ablenkt. Also rede schon.“ Lukas zögert es eine volle Minute hinaus, dann... Lukas: „Ich fühle mich unwohl dabei. Meine Mutter ist gestorben, warum sollte ich mich von dieser Trauer entfernen? Sie verdient es, betrauert zu werden...“ Melissa (drückt Lukas' Hand fester): „Warum solltest du leiden bei dem Gedanken an sie? Hätte sie das gewollt? Du hast sie mir eben als aufopfernd und gütig beschrieben, hätte sie da nicht gewollt, dass du dich von dem Schmerz ablenken lässt von einer guten Freundin?“ Lukas schweigt, wendet seinen Blick dann Melissa zu. Sie erwidert den Blick, in ihren Augen zugleich Hoffnung und Unsicherheit. Lukas: „Danke.“ Melissa (lächelnd): „Für dich, immer gerne.“ Die Zugfahrt zieht sich eine Weile hin, während es draußen immer dunkler wird. Als für ein paar Minuten der Sonnenuntergang zu sehen ist, lehnt Melissa, sichtlich unsicher, an Lukas' Schulter. Dieser versteift sich, lässt es jedoch geschehen, was bei Melissa ein Lächeln hervorruft. Lukas schlägt die Augen auf und erkennt, dass er eingenickt sein muss. Sein Blick wandert erst nach rechts zu Melissa, deren Kopf immer noch auf seiner Schulter ruht. Er vergewissert sich, dass sie schläft, dann genehmigt er sich ein sanftes Lächeln. Als sie sich regt, dreht er sich schnell nach links, um nicht ertappt zu werden. Dabei fällt ihm etwas auf, worauf er erst nicht weiter eingeht. Stattdessen blickt er nach rechts, dort aus dem Fenster, und steht dann unvermittelt auf, wobei er Melissa weckt und einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck hat. Melissa (benommen): „Hm? Wasnlos?“ Lukas: „Ich weiß nicht... Sekunde.“ Er läuft auf die andere Seite des Abteils und blickt dort aus dem Fenster. Als er sich zu Melissa umdreht, spiegelt sein Gesicht eine Mischung aus Panik und Verwirrung wider. Lukas: „Melissa... wie spät ist es?“ Melissa: „Wieso? Keine Ahnung, aber draußen ist es dunkel, also...“ Lukas: „Melissa, guck auf die Uhr, vermaledeit!“ Melissa: „Wow, beruhige dich doch mal. Es ist...“ Melissa stockt, dann nähert ihr Gesichtsausdruck sich dem von Lukas an. Melissa: „Es ist... fast Mittag.“ Lukas: „Dann stimmt hier etwas nicht. Sieh nach draußen. Wir bewegen uns nicht, und es ist Nacht... siehst du die Sterne?“ Melissa (sich aufrichtend): „Ja... aber... Dafür sehe ich etwas anderes nicht.“ Lukas: „Und was?“ Melissa: „Fahrgäste.“ Lukas dreht sich mehrmals langsam um sich selbst, erschrocken darüber, dass ihm das nicht zuvor auffiel. Der Zug ist leer, abgesehen von Melissa und ihm. Lukas: „Was für eine Begebenheit ist hier am Werk?“ Melissa: „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich will hier raus. (panisch) Lukas, ich will hier so schnell wie möglich raus!“ Lukas nickt und eilt mit Melissa zur nächstgelegenen Tür. Diese lässt sich per Knopfdruck öffnen und die beiden springen heraus. Kaum dass Lukas den Boden berührt, merkt er, dass Melissa verschwunden ist. Lukas: „Melissa? Mel... Melissa! Wo steckst du?“ Er rennt suchend durch eine vollkommen schwarze Umgebung, entfernt sich dabei weiter vom Zug, bis er in der Ferne eine Gestalt entdeckt. Lukas: „Melissa, bist du das? Melissa!“ Lukas rennt auf die Gestalt zu, stolpert auf halbem Weg und fällt hin. Als er den Kopf wieder hebt, steht die Gestalt direkt vor ihm, bückt sich und umschließt seinen Hals mit knochigen Händen. In Lukas' Gesicht spiegelt sich Schmerz und Verwirrung wider, während er noch ein letztes Wort über die Lippen bringt. Lukas: „Mutter?“ Lukas erwacht in dem fahrenden Zug am hellichten Tag und blickt mit panisch verzerrtem Gesicht nach draußen. Erst langsam entspannen sich seine Gesichtszüge. Er blickt nach rechts, wo Melissa ihn besorgt ansieht. Melissa: „Alles... alles in Ordnung? Du, ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber du hast ziemlich... na ja, unruhig geschlafen.“ Lukas: „Unruhig... Hab ich geschrien?“ Melissa: „Nein, dich nur hin und her geworfen. Hast mich dabei geweckt (nervös lachend) Keine Sorge, ich war eh fast ausgeschlafen. Du hast nur etwas gemurmelt, von... nun, von deiner Mutter, bevor du aufgewacht bist.“ Lukas: „Puh... Ja, ich hatte einen eher unschönen Traum. Erstaunlich, irgendwie, denn Albträume hatte ich seit Jahren nicht mehr. Jedenfalls keinen, an den ich mich erinnern könnte.“ Melissa: „Und was ist in diesem Traum passiert?“ Lukas (zögernd): „Nicht so wichtig. Viel wichtiger ist, dass wir bald da sind. Ich kenne diesen Teil der Strecke, die Fahrt dürfte nur noch etwa zehn Minuten dauern.“ Szenenwechsel. Lukas drückt die Klingel neben einer Wohnungstür, während Melissa nach seiner Hand greift. Ihm scheint das kaum aufzufallen, als sein Bruder die Tür öffnet. Markus: „Hi.“ Er wirft einen überraschten Blick auf Melissa, dann tritt er zurück. Markus: „Kommt rein. Ich hab Kaffee fertig gemacht. Oder wollt ihr lieber Tee?“ Lukas: „Kaffee ist gut, danke.“ Sie setzen sich in die Küche, jeder eine Tasse Kaffee vor sich. Markus: „Die Beerdigung beginnt in einer Stunde. Ich hab veranlasst, dass du dir den Sarg noch einmal ansehen kannst. Also offen, meine ich. Um dich zu verabschieden.“ Lukas: „Danke. Das ist sehr nett von dir.“ Melissa: „Stimmt, sehr mitdenkend. Oh, ich und meine Manieren. Mein Beileid, Markus.“ Markus: „Danke. (nach kurzem Zögern) Hm, sagt doch mal... Wir haben ja schon lange nicht mehr gesprochen, Lukas. Was machst du denn im Moment so?“ Lukas: „Du meinst beruflich? Ich schreibe Bühnenstücke. Bin mit einer kleinen Truppe Darsteller unterwegs. Melissa ist eine davon.“ Melissa: „Stimmt. Der Rest unserer Truppe ist aktuell vor Ort geblieben, das heutige Stück können sie auch ohne mich vortragen. Ich wollte Lukas begleiten.“ Markus: „Verstehe. (sanft lachend) Wer hätte gedacht, dass du tatsächlich mal eine Freundin kriegst. Glückwunsch.“ Lukas: „Oh, nein, wir sind nicht...“ Melissa: „Sind wir nicht. Also, wir sind...“ Lukas: „Wir sind Freunde. Und Kollegen, sozusagen. Nicht zusammen.“ Melissa: „Nicht zusammen, genau. Genau.“ Markus: „Aha. Verstehe.“ Das Telefon klingelt, Markus entschuldigt sich. Das Gespräch wird unverständlich in einem anderen Raum geführt und Lukas und Melissa schweigen sich an. Melissa verschränkt ihre Finger ineinander. Als Markus auflegt ist es Zeit aufzubrechen. Szenenwechsel. Lukas, Markus und Melissa stehen vor einer Marmortür auf dem Friedhof, hinter der, so Markus, der offene Sarg mit ihrer beider Mutter stehe. Markus: „Es wäre wohl besser, wenn du alleine reingehst. Ich hab mich... schon verabschiedet, also...“ Lukas: „Ja, das wäre wohl besser.“ Melissa: „Mir macht das nichts aus, wenn ich mitkommen soll. Wirklich.“ Lukas: „Das ist nett von dir, aber das hier mache ich lieber allein. Das ist persönlich.“ Lukas versucht Melissa zuzulächeln, scheitert aber, woraufhin sie ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter legt. Lukas atmet tief durch und betritt den Raum, nicht ohne die Tür hinter sich zu verschließen. Das einzige, was er wahrnimmt, ist die Holzkiste. Der Deckel ist hochgeklappt, und schweren Herzens tritt er darauf zu. Er senkt den Blick widerwillig auf den trockenen, einbalsamierten und geschminkten Körper darin. Lukas: „Es ist so eine traurige Schande. Die Guten gehen, die Schlechten bleiben. Diese Welt ist die Hölle.“ Er senkt den Kopf zu einem angedeuteten Kuss auf die Stirn. Lukas: „Machs gut.“ Eine Träne rinnt ihm über die linke Wange, dann eine über die Rechte. Er bemerkt die Bewegung erst, als sich die dürren Hände um seinen Hals schließen. Mutter: „Mein Sohn... Begleite mich doch.“ Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mittellang